meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snakefinger
Philip Charles Lithman (17 June 1949 – 1 July 1987), who performed under the stage name Snakefinger, was an English musician, singer and songwriter. A multi-instrumentalist, he was best known for his guitar and violin work and his many collaborations with The Residents. Lithman enjoyed a solo career on Ralph Records beginning in the late 1970s and ending with his death from a heart attack in 1987. Biography Origins and association with The Residents Philip Charles Lithman was born in Tooting, South London, and originated musically from the British blues scene. He moved to San Francisco in 1971 and became associated with the group of friends who would later become known as The Residents. He was given the nickname "Snakefinger" by The Residents based on a photograph of Lithman performing at The Boarding House, in which a member of the band suggested his finger resembled a snake about to attack his violin. In 1972 Lithman returned to England and formed the pub rock band Chilli Willi and the Red Hot Peppers. As a duo, they released the album Kings of Robot Rhythm. In 1974, as a full band and popular live act in Britain, they released Bongos Over Balham. Chilli Willi lasted until 1975, their last record not selling well, and by 1976 Lithman was back in the United States, this time in Los Angeles, California, seeking a recording contract. Upon his return, Lithman reconnected with The Residents and performed and recorded with them, appearing on their "Satisfaction" single, the album Fingerprince, and at their "Oh Mummy" live performance in 1976. Solo career Lithman's solo records, recorded under the name Snakefinger, were released by their record label Ralph Records. His first album on Ralph was Chewing Hides The Sound in 1979, featuring original material co-written with The Residents as well as esoteric covers like Kraftwerk's "The Model". The songs showcased Lithman's distinctive slide guitar playing and often surreal imagery. This album was followed by Greener Postures in 1980, which included his first solo compositions as Snakefinger. While on tour in Australia in 1980, Lithman had a heart attack that left him hospitalised for six months. , 1971]]In 1982 Lithman formed his backing band The Vestal Virgins with former Captain Beefheart sideman Eric Drew Feldman. Snakefinger and The Vestal Virgins released Manual of Errors on Ralph in 1982. This was followed by the blues cover album Snakefinger's History of the Blues: Live in Europe in 1984 and a new collection of largely original material in 1986 called Night of Desirable Objects. Lithman last performed with The Residents on their 13th Anniversary tour in 1986, and was intended to record guitar parts for their 1988 album God In Three Persons. Death On 1 July 1987, Snakefinger and The Vestal Virgins arrived in Linz, Austria, on the European Night tour. On the next morning – before his scheduled performance in the Posthof Club, he was found dead in a guestroom of the Posthof: Lithman had suffered a fatal heart attack. On the day of his death, 1 July 1987, his single, "There's No Justice in Life", was released. Discography Chilli Willi and the Red Hot Peppers * Kings of the Robot Rhythm (1972) * Bongos Over Balham (1974) Snakefinger * "The Spot" single (Ralph, 1978) * Chewing Hides The Sound (Ralph, 1979) * "The Man In The Dark Sedan" single (Ralph, 1980) * Greener Postures (Ralph, 1980) * Manual of Errors (Ralph, 1982) * Against The Grain (Ralph, 1983) * Snakefinger's History Of The Blues: Live In Europe (Rough Trade, 1984) * Snakefinger's Vestal Vergins: Live In Chicago (Ralph, 1986) * Night of Desirable Objects (Ralph, 1987) Posthumous releases Chilli Willi and the Red Hot Peppers * I'll Be Home (1996) Snakefinger * Philip Charles Lithman aka Snakefinger (1993) * Snakefinger's Vestal Virgins Live In Chicago (1996) * Live In Melbourne 1981 (2015) Appearances with The Residents * B.S. (recorded 1971, released 2019) * "Satisfaction" single (1976) * Fingerprince (1977) * Duck Stab!/Buster & Glen (1978) * Eskimo (1979) * Commercial Album (1980) * The Tunes of Two Cities (1982) * Residue of The Residents (1983) * Title In Limbo with Renaldo & The Loaf (1983) * 13th Anniversary Show - Live In Japan (1986) * Live In The USA! 13th Anniversary Tour (1986) * Stars & Hank Forever (1986) * 13th Anniversary Show - Live In Holland (1987) * Liver Music (1990) * Daydream B-Liver (1991) * Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! Can't You See That It's True, What The Beatles Did To Me I Love Lucy Did To You (2010) * 13th Anniversary Show - Ritz NY - Jan 16, 1986 (2010) * The Delta Nudes' Greatest Hiss ''(2013) * ''The 13th Anniversary Show - Cleveland (2014) * The Residents Present The Delta Nudes (2016) See also * N. Senada External links and references * Snakefinger at Discogs Category:Ralph stablemates Category:Collaborators Category:The Delta Nudes Category:Snakefinger Category:Other Artists Category:Guitarists